The Heart Of A King
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: Hyrule is at war with Terminia, the king is dead, and Hyrule fights over the crown, and at the same time fighting Termina. Marcus and Link unite the clans and Fight back. Read and Review!


A Brave Soul

Chapter 1: Invasion

This is the story of a man named Marcus Harkinian, heir to the throne and brother of princess Zelda herself. He was a noble at the age of six when the country of Hyrule was invaded by Termina. King George the third had sent assasins to kill the king of Hyrule, Harkinian the first.

The country was at total dispair, the nobles fighting themselves for the throne, and fighting the Termanians for their right to freedom.

Princess Zelda and Marcus were sent into exile, seperated, Zelda only an infant. They ran for sixteen years, the Termanians getting closer and closer to the castle by the day. But finally...

" We will fight back. The Termanians will destroy us if we don't." A man with golden blonde hair stood up at a court of all Hylian Nobles." I say we unite and fight together."

Marcus, opened his purple eyes and pushed the dark black hair out of his eyes," Oh really Link, and just who you do you think can lead this battle. Any noble in this court? Fighting one by one. We've been fighting over the throne for years."

Marcus and Link had been best friends ever since they were born, Link from the Waterford clan to the south of Hyrule. His father died recently and he had been chosen for the head of the Waterford clan.

Everyone looked around and talked each other to a stupor until finally Link stood up once more." We have every clan here today, the Waterfords, the Harkinians, The Whitesnakes. Even the Bellemores. If there was anyone, i would suggest to lead this nation against the Termanians, I suggest Marcus himself."

" This is an outrage!" Yelled William Bellemore," And you think this man, this...scrawny man can lead us to victory over a superior force?" He spit at Marcus' feet," He can fight no better than my grandmother!"

" Come say it to my face," Marcus said calmly." Enough of this, William, hold on your tounge, or I will myself."

" Then I propose a dual, whoever wins this hand to hand fight will win the control of all clans! What say you!" Link raised his cup.

" Aye!" Yelled all men at the table.

The next day everyone circled around the two warriors and Marcus sized up his apponent, he whistled at his size. While he was only five foot nine, William was six foot seven and weighed at least three hundred pounds.

Marcus smiled," Are you ready William. We will see brute virsus skill."

" You talk boldly Marcus, but you will see how important brute strength is."

Link walked in between the two and placed two very dull edged swords and two wooden shields in the middle." This is a dual, remember you win when you finally get your opponent to surrender, and no killing."

A small silence was upon all the nobles as they wait for the men to charge. Marcus suddenly dove towards the sword and shield and made it just in time to block a down swing from williams sword. Marcus parried a second attack with his shield and blocked it completely with his sword, he then held his sword up to Williams neck. They pushed off of eachother breifly and circled each other.

William attacked again to Marcus' side. Marcus ducked and rammed his shield into Williams pelvis. Taking advantage of the moment, he then tackled William to the ground and once again held his sword up to Williams neck." Two out of three." He said smiling.

" You win..." William dropped his sword and shield. The nobles aplauded their new leader.

Marcus helped william up and patted his back. William smiled, his blonde beard covering his mouth completely. He held Marcus' face close and whispered," I am your man, forever your brother."

" And I to you William. And I to you."

Later that day a festival had begun in the village of Kakairko, every nobles hometown. Everyone celebrated with food and drink, tournaments were being held, and even beauty pagents and theaters.

Marcus walked the streets of Kakariko, watching the many people, learning their faces...until he noticed a familiar face he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a girl, her hair blonde and her eyes blue. She looked very familiar...almost like...

" Hey Marcus join us in a game of drink why don't yah?" Link handed Marcus a cup of beer and led him over to the nesarest tent." I'm sure you can beat us all."

"When Marcus entered the tent, all the nobles bowed to him, but he raised his hands," My friends. Friends don't bow to friends. Now lets drink."

"Aye!" Yelled the nobles. and everyone joined in a toast.


End file.
